


Canvases (fanart)

by spaceAltie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Artist Merlin, Body Paint, Community: tavern_tales, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Plot Bunny, Tattoos, artist Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/pseuds/spaceAltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why bother with such things as paper or canvases, while a fit body is the best material for art there is ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvases (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this picture for [tavern_tales](http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/), for may's theme : Musicians, Artists, Writers.  
> I'd love to read a fic inspired by this plot bunny... <3  
> *coughs*  
> Does anyone feel inspired ?

[TUMBLR link](http://spacealtie.tumblr.com/post/86537659312/canvases-drawn-for-tavern-tales-so-i-had-this)  
[DA link](http://aureliebm.deviantart.com/art/Canvases-455900501)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost without asking me first  
> Feel free to comment, comments are love and are sooo much apreciated !

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You don’t make art out of good intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629739) by [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter)




End file.
